chroniclesofalexstraszafandomcom-20200215-history
Joyous Reunion
Joyous Reunion is the fourth game of the Tails of Azeroth series. The latest game version is 0.3b. It is currently available for donors only. Plot After his mother sends him on a journey to relatives, a fellow blood elf falls into a series of events that will change his life. Characters Protagonists Males: Major characters Females: Minor characters Females: Males: What's new What is new in the latest version (0.3b): * Story progression''' (see p. 21 to 27)'' * ''Side-Quest - ''The Witch's Story. Part II * ''Side-Quest - ''Pizza Delivery * '''''Secret H-scene * Story H-scene #7 Walkthrough Note: Pressing N button will toggle the speed hack 1. The game starts with Barracus coming back to his home. After the cut scene, leave the house and go around it, so that you could see the stalls in front you. There, inside the first stall, you will see a female blood elf and a male tauren. Approach them. 2. After the scene, Barracus will end up on a ship. Watch a conversation between him and Captain Black, then leave the cabin and go down to the lower deck. 3. Go down to the cargo hold and follow the passageway until you see a human female - Jennifer Black - reading a magazine on a mattress next to one of the bulkheads. Approach her and then interact. Watch a number of dialogues followed by an H-scene. 4. After the scene, return to Captain Black's cabin and interact with Jennifer Black, who is now standing there. 5. Barracus ends up in the Darkcrest Bay. There, you will see a town on the hill in the distance. Approach the stairway that leads to its gates, but before you go up the stairs, come closer to a blood elf - Inna - and a human - Mr. Fox - under the shed to the right to watch a short dialogue. 6. Now go up the stairway to the town gates, where you will see a guard - Mylara - standing next to it. Interact with her. 7. After the dialogue, turn to the stairway. You need to go around the part of the wall on your right. Once you come close to its corner, turn right and move along towards the big boulder. There, you will see a passage in the wall. Go through it to the entrance of the building (the inn) in front of you. Come inside the inn and approach a female blood elf - Alerie. Watch a short conversation. 8. Go up to the second floor and come inside the room in the middle. Go past the folding screen where you will see Joy stretching. Come closer to her until you see a cut scene. 9. Go downstairs to Alerie, who is now sitting at one of the tables, and talk to her. After the conversation, leave the inn. 10.Go inside the bathhouse next to the passage through which you got into the town, and interact with the bath there. Watch a number of dialogues and cut scenes followed by a soft H-scene. 11. After Jennifer Black shows up in the bathhouse, Alerie and Joy will leave and you will get another H-scene. 12. Leave the bathhouse after the final H-scene. 13. Return to Alerie who is standing at the bar inside her inn and talk to her. She will then give you 4 mugs of Beer and ask you to serve them to the visitors. 14. When you come to each of the visitors, open your inventory and use a mug of Beer on them. After you have served all the four mugs, talk to Alerie once again. Now she will ask you to find the bouncer of the inn. 15. Leave the inn and this time go through the gates in front of the entrance, then turn right and keep your way towards the building in front of you - the forge. There you will see a night elf - the blacksmith - standing next to the wall. Talk to her. 16. Leave the forge through the exit in the opposite side of the building, after that turn left and keep going until there is an open building on your right with a female draenei (Molly, the jeweler) inside. Talk to this draenei. 17. Now go outside, turn right and move towards the end of the main street until you are next to a big doorless building - the library. Come inside and speak with a draenei (Imara, the librarian) inside. 18. While leaving the library, you will stumble upon Mylara. Choose any dialogue option and watch a soft H-scene. 19. After the last dialogue, leave the town through the main gates - they are located between the forge and Alerie's inn. Go down the stairs to the pier, then move along the shore to the right. Continue your way until you see a tauren (Trebor, the bouncer) sleeping inside a hut behind a boulder. Interact with him. He will ask you to bring him some food. 20. Return to the pier, then walk to its farthest edge. There you should see a barrel on which you would find several fish. Interact with that barrel to pick up one fish. After that go back to Trebor. Open your inventory and use the Stinky Fish on him, so that he gets up. 21. Go back to Alerie's inn. After you come inside the building, you will see a cut scene followed by a series of dialogues. 22. Talk to Alerie. She will ask you to deliver pizza. Go to the room to the right from her, in which you will see two goblin cooks (Packo and Ricko) inside. After you talk with them, pick up two Pizzas from the table in front of the entrance, then leave the room and go outside. 23. After leaving the inn, go forward to the library, then turn right and move along the road to the big gates which lead to the mayor's quarter. 24. Go to the biggest building in the quarter - the Town Hall - and talk to the guard at its entrance, then come inside. 25. Move to the meeting room and go through the door in one of its corners. You will end up in the room with Alexstrasza. Watch a short dialogue, then pick up a Lighter from the table to the right from the Dragon Queen. 26. (Optional) ''If you did not watch the Secret H-scene: While in the room with Alexstrasza, go through the portal to get into the secret cave. There, approach the pool in front of you. You will see several cut scenes and an H-scene. 27. Go to the room with a mirror, where you first saw Alexstrasza, and use a 'Pizza' on Sylvanas, who is now standing there. '''- End of the version 0.3b -''''' Known bugs Trivia Category:Tails of Azeroth episodes Category:Male protagonist